


The Mansion

by Little_Star21



Series: Jim/Chris one shots [3]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Star21/pseuds/Little_Star21
Summary: Jim and Chris tried to have some alone time together while they are recording Vol.3 but someone doesn't agree with it.





	The Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> It came to me while I was reading Corey's book: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Heaven. Hope it isn't to shitty.

Slipknot was getting into the studio to record Vol 3. The Subliminal Verses. This time the studio was in a big mansion they would all live there during the recording and they were all pretty excited about it. Jim was a bit disappointed to spend so much time around his boyfriend, but couldn't do much about it because no one else in the band knew about them dating. Once they all got there, they went on to explore the big house and choosing their rooms. As everyone were choosing, Jim and Chris took their rooms next to each other in hopes they could sneak into the other's room during the night without being noticed. As they were getting unpacked for the stay, Jim notices a door in a corner without paying attention to it, thinking it was only a closet door. He jumped out of his skin when he heard the door creaking open. He turned around slowly and let out a relieved sigh when he saw that was Chris standing there. “Oh well that door comes in handy ” Chris said, blinking to his boyfriend. “Ha ha yes it does. Yay for secret passage. Will def be very useful for us” James said, walking to Chris and hugging him and kissing him tenderly. “At least we can have some time together without the other snooping around”. While they were kissing, they felt something very cold going through them, destroying the nice mood they were in. “What the fuck was that?” Chris asked. “Not sure, could that be a ghost?” On that note, they both went back to unpacking their stuff. 

The rest of the day went without any other incident. After spending a while with the other band mates, Jim went back to his room to sleep. After a moment, he heard footsteps going up the stairs and entering the room next to his. He knew it was Chris, and he was eager for him to join him. He was slowly drifting into sleep when he felt someone getting in bed with him. Without opening his eyes, he turned around to snuggle his boyfriend, but he was alone in the bed. He could hear a shower running in the other room. Feeling weird, he got out of his room by the shared door and joined his man into the bathroom. Taking off his underwear, he climbed into the shower and hugged Chris from behind. “Hey babe are you ok ?” the slightly shorter man asked, feeling Jim shaking a little bit. “I was laying in bed when I felt someone get in with me, but... there was nobody” he said almost whispering. To soothe him out as much as possible, Chris took the soap and proceed to wash and massage Jim's back, and slowly going down his whole body. Once he was cleaned and rinsed, they started to kiss and caressing each other, still having the water cascading on their body, when it suddenly turned cold like if someone turned off the hot water. Thinking the hot water only ran out, they got out of the shower, Chris reached to turn it off, and let out a loud “What the fuck?” when he reached the hot water handle and it was already off. He looked up at Jim, his face was very pale. “Not like we didn't have hints before, but this fucking place is really hunted”. James nodded, he wrapped himself in a towel and didn't say another word, just walked to the bed to lay on it. Chris joined him into bed, snuggling against his back. They didn't really get any sleep that night, too much on their guard about ghosts jumping at them. 

It went like that for about a week before they surrender, each time they would get somewhat intimate, something ghostly would come in and their fun. The closest they come to actually having sex, they were both naked and ready for action. Jim was positioning himself over Chris when he felt something cold on him going down his back and spanking his ass. That was an automatic turn off and he jumped out of the bed completely panicked. They were sitting in the mansion's kitchen alone while the others were doing whatever they were doing, eating some meal they ordered. “Well, looks like we can't do anything in here, without pissing off some dead, probably homophobic people” Chris said. Jim was slowly chewing on his food, without saying a word. “And we are living here for I don't know how many months, what are we going to do ?” Chris continued. The guitarist finally looked up to his boyfriend “Maybe we could get a hotel room times to times, at least we won't be bothered by those things”. That made the percussionist smile “Great idea, what about tonight?” Agreeing on it, they left the mansion for the night, they could finally be together and do whatever they wanted. It worked out and then they decided, that a few nights per months, they would go out to the hotel for alone time. Meanwhile, as long as they didn't get intimate, they ghosts wouldn't manifest as much as when they were together.


End file.
